The Clan
by AmarnaDare
Summary: We are the Subway Surfers. We train, we fight, we stay alive. The police think they are strong, they think they will win, they are wrong. You can hurt us, isolate us, kill us, but we are everywhere. We will always come back. Mild language, violence, drug abuse, substance abuse, sexual abuse, and some romantic behavior.
1. Chapter 1

The Clan

Chapter 1: Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Subway Surfers, but if the creators want to have a court battle, BRING IT!

Sssst. Sssst. "Awesome spray painting Jake".

"Shut-up moron, I ain't finished", I whisper yell in annoyance.

I turn around to grab a different bottle of paint when I see a cop and a pit bull. "Oh well", I say as I toss my spray paint cans aside and run. The cop grunts and the pit bull barks but I keep running, until their voices are just echoes in the distance.

Tweet! It seems our little game has begun.

It's a sunny day in Chicago, perfect weather for subway surfing. So far I'm not having much trouble, and I can run at a fairly slow pace. It seems I only have a few trains to maneuver. I run my hand along the ground as I run, collecting as many coins as possible, they'll be useful later. I switch lanes quickly to avoid a train; I then jog on top of another train to collect more coins. As I run off the train a glint of blue catches my eye, it's a key. They are extremely difficult to manufacture and even more expensive. How it got there, is a mystery, but it hardly matters. I bound towards the key full speed, which is probably the stupidest thing I've ever done.

Wham! My right knee smacks into the barrier and I tumble to the ground. My vision is clouded with white spots as I notice that the cop and his dog are a lot closer than I thought. As he waddles his fat body over to me he furrows his eyebrows furrow in concentration. "Subway Surfer", he mutters in disgust.

"Damn right", I hiss as I jump up and run. I squeeze the key in my palm and thank my lucky stars I only fumbled. The cop blows his whistle again, this time so loud my ears ring. I think we have both come to the same conclusion, this isn't a game anymore. He has gained some ground since I fumbled, he might even think he has the advantage. He is wrong. My clan of Subway Surfers doesn't play by the rules. I quickly roll under a barrier and grab a jet pack. "Oh my gosh Johnny, you so do not suck",I yell as I fly into the air. It is never a burden when he places a jet pack on the track for me to use.

"Neither do you man", he yells back.

I do a quick spin (for style) and give my feet a breather. All too soon my jet pack runs out of juice and I tumble to the ground. I continue running. The adrenaline I usually have before a run has begun to wear off, and my breaths become raspy and labored. I feel as if I can't run anymore. I check my watch to see what my score is so far. That is when I stop running. I slam against a moving train.

The cop gives me a hard shake and then tosses me over his shoulder as his dog barks excitedly. I pound my fists against his back halfheartedly as I pounder my score.

My personal record is 899,998.

The world record is 899,999.

Today, I got 900,000.

Since I was caught, my watch prepares to take my picture and store my new score. I turn my head and smirk for the camera; I'll get Grandpa to alter my picture later, so it looks like I'm standing up. I am suddenly dropped to the ground. I then see a dozen subway surfers jump out from the shadows. I turn my head to see the cop and his dog out cold. "That was some run dude, I can't wait to see your score" I look up to see Johnny smiling at me. I get up off the ground slowly, then, without a word, I show him my watch.

I wait for his reaction. He gasps in delight. I can sense him smiling at me as I swagger back home. He never fails to disappoint.

(A.N.): If you were wondering, Johnny and Grandpa are OCs. Oh, and don't feel robbed, romance, adventure, drama, angst, humor, and more action will be coming next chapter, along with another character from the actual game. The next chapter will be coming soon and will be longer. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and feel free to like or follow me or my story. Critical, demanding, and good reviews are welcomed and appreciated as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The Clan

Chapter 2: Realization

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THE DAMN GAME!

"I'd like four mystery boxes", I say to Grandpa. He looks up to me and nods and heads to the back of the store to get some.

"Why do ya like 'em so much, don't ya ever get tired of gettin' cheated?", Grandpa says as he walks out of the supply closet.

"I like to be surprised"

Grandpa humphs and replies, "I better keep my mouth shut, or I'll scare all me customers away. Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you Jake, you like bein' cheated"

I smirk at this as I pass him his $1000 and walk out of the store.

As I sit in the main room, I open the first box and find 1000 coins. "… Like bein' cheated", I quote.

"As if", I laugh to myself. Of all the things in Grandpa's store, the mystery boxes are my favorite. I don't always get my money back, but the things thrown into some of the mystery boxes are definitely worth more than I paid for. I look at my remaining mystery boxes. I usually save them for my runs; it's always nice picking up a surprise on them, it tends to lift my spirits. "Screw it", I say and I rip open my second box.

"What the hell?" I say to myself. I rip open the third box, same thing. I rip open the last box, "Same thing"

Three red beanes. The first has 1/3 sewn into it, the second says 2/3, and the third says 3/3.

"Hey Jake, someone's knocking at the hideout door, what am I supposed to do"? Johnny says sprinting into the room.

"I…" I begin but am interrupted by…

"The name's Tricky, yours?" says a girl (apparently named Tricky) who saunters into the room. She has long, blond hair in pigtails, is about my height, and wears jeans, a tank top, big glasses, and _a beane._

"What are you doing here, Tricky?" I say, she steps closer.

"Do you not have a name?" she says sweetly with a closed lipped smile.

I glare" It's Jake"

"Well, I've come here to join your little clan of Subway Surfers, since my last one wasn't so, tight" she says with a new found seriousness at the word tight.

"Well if you want to join, there are a few requirements you will have to make…" I begin, but am interrupted again.

"Would I be a fool to think you don't want me here," she says with a comical glare. I walk over to her so closely I'm practically on top of her. I then look down and make use of the few more inches taller I am then her.

"Sorry, I was trying to be subtle", I say smirking. She bites the inside of her lip, and tilts her head, her lips curve at the edges. Then her hand shoots forward and pulls the laces of my hoody so tight I can't see out of the hood, then she kicks the back of my right knee, and before I can right myself, my head smacks into the bar.

"Fuck you", I whisper shout in her general direction as I fiddle with the hood of my hoodie. Once I fix it, I look over to her only to see her hands crossed over her chest in mock sadness. I am about to sat something very vicious when…

"Tricky is it? "A man says as he walks into the room. I then realize immediately who it is, Asher. He practically an exact replica of his son, Johnny, with their freckly faces, green eyes, and messy black is hair. If Asher had a kinder face and if Johnny was more muscular, they could be twins

"If you truly want to join our clan we will have to see you run.'' He says gesturing to the hallway. She smiles and jumps into the air in excitement. As she follows Asher she quickly turns around and blows me a kiss and continues on. I'm not sure what the expression I made behind her back was but when Grandpa's cigarette falls out of his mouth (who apparently was smoking in the corner the whole time) and Johnny's mouth drops open, I get a pretty good idea.

AN: Told you the next chapter would be longer, although the next chapter is going to be smaller, but will shed some light on what the main conflict of the story is, so be ready for it because I plan to publish it this weekend! But, the chapter after that is going to be extremely informative on the happenings of this particular clan of Subway Surfers (the rules, a basic layout of the place, the structure of the clan, all authorities, pretty much all the OCs I plan to use in this story, and the namesake for the stories title), which I also plan to hopefully publish this weekend. Oh and FYI I didn't put character slashes because it gives away the plot and besides, ever heard of break-ups?


	3. Chapter 3

The Clan

Chapter 2: Realization part 2

Disclaimer: Game's not mine, blah blah blah, moving on…

AN: You may not have noticed, but I added to the summary that there will be drug, substance, and sexual abuse from this point forward, beware.

"Do you think I should add more yellow?" Tricky asks. I grunt in response. Tricky giggles and shakes her spray paint can.

Of course Asher would put me in charge of covering the new girl for her test run. I check my watch. Its 7:00.I groan loudly, before I can stop myself. Tricky turns around and retorts, "It's not my fault the grumpy dude wanted me to come out and spray paint at night, I mean if he had any sense he would send me out at peak hours to see what I could really do".

"Excuse you, but no one has seen you subway surfing, so for all we know, you could be a loud of bull" Johnny says jumping out of his hiding place.

"Aw, you wuv your daddy", Tricky jeers. Johnny cracks his knuckles.

I cut in, "Both of you, shut-up! Tricky, finish your tag and Johnny get into…

Tweet! Johnny and back into the shadows further as we see a cop.

Tricky smiles with pleasure. She tosses the can aside with a smile and begins to run. The dogs begin to bark as the cop chases after her._ Dogs.2 dogs. _Johnny and I look at each other in surprise. He shrugs his shoulders; I point my thumb to me then towards the guy to signify that I will get a closer look at the cop while he covers Tricky. Johnny reluctantly nods and runs to catch up with Tricky while I run a little slower so I can line up with the cop.

He is skinnier then all of the cops I've seen, more muscular, and cleaner. But he's definitely a cop. The uniform and the type of dog is the same. But, none the less, I should tell Asher when he gets back. As I run I scan the terrain, I don't see him anywhere. I stomach twists with worry, but I push the feeling away "He's fine" I say to myself. I look at Tricky to see how she's holding up, only to see that my worries are pointless. She's practically flying through the air. Every jump, perfectly timed. Every roll, carried out with fine precision. She appears to have limitless energy. The cop looks like he is about to explode with anger.

"That's it", he mutters. He releases the leashes of his dogs. They sprint ahead of him and pounce Tricky. I gasp and come to a stop. I ready myself to jump off the train station roof but my knees buckle and I slip. For a few seconds I am sliding down the roof headfirst, then my leg catches on a loose board and I skid to a stop. My legs throb from exertion and I am short for breath. I can't believe how fast I was going, and I was a good 3 meters behind her, Tricky's good. I look down, suddenly remembering why I'm in my current predicament. I see the cop laughing and her shaking.

"Want another honey?" the cop says syrupy. She cringes as he picks her up and kisses her fiercely and rubs her crotch area. I can hear her sounds of protests and see her pound her fists against his back. He releases her only to laugh some more. He then sticks his hand up her shirt. Her eyes wet with tears. I feel a strong sense of possessiveness and anger seeing him do that. I yank my leg free out from under the board, causing me to yelp in pain, and I slide the last few centimeters off the roof and hop onto the ground. I then grab the blue key I found earlier out of my pocket and throw it at the guys face. It flies through the air like a dagger. He's unconscious before he hits the ground.

"Bull's eye", I mutter.

Regaining composure, Tricky stand up and says, "I like to go on a date with a guy before I let him give me his room key." I don't have the emotional strength to fire back at her because all I can think about is what if I wasn't here and that the little brawls we used to have with the cops have morphed into a war. I hope this realization hasn't occurred too late.

AN: Well, the chapter was definitely not as short as I said, but a smaller one all the same. Quick reminder, try and check back tom (Sunday) for the next chapter. Oh, and I checked my story's status and apparently I have some non-American readers, so I decided to use the metric system instead of US customary since other countries don't know all the US's measurements and kids in the S have to learn metric as well (total BS). Lastly, I'm planning to have gay, bisexual, and possibly lesbian characters in this story, and if enough people have a problem with that, I might not include that as a part of the plot.


	4. Chapter 4

The Clan

Chapter 4: The Grand Plan

Disclaimer: Story and OCs are mine, can't say the same for the legit characters and the franchise

"_What happened?"_

"_The cop released his dogs, yes two, on Tricky and she got scratched up, and uh, I threw a gas packet at the cop and his dogs before they could do anything major"_

"_That was very responsible of you Jake, I didn't even think to get me and my son some since it isn't peak hours"_

"_Thanks Asher, I think you and Johnny need to carry us, Tricky twisted her ankle and I can't walk so well either"…_

"This medicine tastes like crap", Tricky says half choking on the Tylenol. I laugh silently at this.

"Yesterday you were groaning about "the pain", it's always something, huh?"

"Shut-up Jake", she says laughing at this. She throws her half empty cup across the room. It lands upside down on top of my head, causing the contents to drip down my face. "Want some?" she asks stifling a laugh. I lick my cheeks and wiggle my eyebrows, which only makes her laugh harder.

"The extra pain meds that's been spiked into their water is makin them crazy people", Jerome says with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Tour day, tour day, tour day, up, up, up, up, up!"

Tricky and I groan in unison, she throws a pillow at his head while I hide under mine. "Johnny, go away", I mutter in annoyance.

He pulls my pillow and blanket off me and says slowly "Grandma saw Tricky's score and said she could join our clan, she also said that you will give her a tour, explain the rules, the works''.

"Whatever, Tricky, get your ass out of bed", I say easing myself up. Tricky does the same. I smooth out my jeans and begin. "This is clearly the hospital wing", I gesture around me. "If you're sick or injured you come here and Jerome'll take care of you. He's got a supply closet in the back with everything he could possibly need (which we steal from trains)."I wave goodbye to Jerome, he grunts. I then open the door to the hallway. "Our hideout isn't very complicated,"I say as we stroll down the hallway, "We have two doors on the right, two on the left. "We reach the end of the hallway. "This is the entrance and exit to the hideout" I gesture to a big dome covered by tight steel bars. "We carved our hideout from a cave'', I say in response to her lifted eyebrows. "We open it twice a day, dawn and dusk, but we make an exception during emergencies. "Tricky smirks at this. I roll my eyes and continue, "Briana guards the door" I say pointing to a red head in the corner, she nods back. "She's in charge of flipping the switch", I point to a switch beside her head. I hear a door slam behind me. "Oh and that's the store", I say as Grandpa walks out of his supply closet. "If you collect coins as you run you can spend them here for powerups and mystery boxes"

"Fer good prices too", Grandpa says drumming his fingers on his folding table. I shake my head, He nods. I shake. He nods. Tricky snickers.

"The tour…" she says suddenly.

"Yes", I say as I guide Tricky to the hallway, I point to the first door on my left. "That's the boy's dorms, stay out". I point to the other door on my left. "That's the girl's dorms, so I have to stay out. But from what I heard, they're the same, except the boys have urinals and the girls have boxes for…" Tricky raises her eye brows "stuff"; I finish with a fake smile. We move to the right of the hall. "This one across from the hall is the kitchen", I open the door and we both enter.

"Hey Jake!" the kitchen staff chorus when I walk in. I nod at them in recognition.

"You're pretty popular", Tricky comments.

"I hold the record for highest score on a run, so, yeah, I kind of am"

"If you have the highest score ever, I could beat it, 'cause I'm pretty sure I could beat you."

"Well, you haven't seen me run", I say coolly.

"Hey guys!" Johnny says waving a wooden spoon. Tricky laughs and I laugh too.

"Nice hairnet" I say. "Now, back to the tour. This is where food prep is done, and back there is a supply closet with food, utensils, and anything used for food prep." I say waving my hand across the room. We move on to the last room. "This is the main room, over there is the bar, for at night of course, we have a policy against day drinkers", Tricky laughs at this. As long as it isn't curfew, which is midnight, or when you are supposed to be at your job, you can be here whenever. Which brings me to my last thing; you have to take a job." Tricky raises her eyebrows. "You can be a cook, a janitor, a mechanic, a doctor, a guard, or a teacher. Once you choose a job you must report to that job's council member. Brianna if you want to be a guard, Grandpa if you want to be a teacher, Jerome if you want to be a doctor and Teondra if you want to be a mechanic, janitor, or a cook." Tricky opens her mouth to speak when I answer her question,"Teondra was in the back of the kitchen, she was black, had a braid…" I say, Tricky nods in recognition. "I'm a teacher; Johnny was my student up until about a month ago. He was 14 when I started training him, I was 16. After two years I deemed him as ready."

"18 huh? I was thinking you are 30" I raise my eyebrows. "You're very mature for your age"

I roll my eyes at this and I plop down on the couch, Tricky does the same. "Ya know, you haven't interrupted me all day"

Tricky laughs. "Your tour was very entertaining". I smirk.

"You know 2 weeks ago…" Tricky's smile disappears. "It showed me something, it showed me I need to leave" Tricky looks down and swallows, that would have made me smile in any other circumstance. "And I was wondering if you would like to join me "Tricky raises her eyebrows. "It wouldn't be just me and you, I could probably convince Johnny, and if we waited for more new people we could convince them to join us. We could leave this disastrous place and form our own clan."I take a deep breath and am about to continue when Tricky leans forward and grabs my shoulder and gives it an affectionate squeeze.

"Of course", she says quietly with a small smile.

I smile really big. I then see my reflection on Tricky's glasses and I realize I look like a moron.

AN: I did say I would _**hopefully**_ get it done by Sunday, oh well.


	5. Chapter 5

The Clan

Chapter 5: Two Kisses and a Tell

Disclaimer: Not my game, not my problem

AN: It's been a while since I last wrote a chapter, sorry, but here you go!

For the next few weeks Tricky and I hang out. We guard each other's backs while running, since Johnny's kitchen duties seem to have sprung. We talk to each other about everything, and we grow close. Except for after curfew, we're with each other 24/7.

*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep*

I groan in annoyance as I smack my alarm clock with my hand. I roll off my bed, only to hit one of my mystery boxes. "Ow" I mutter angrily. I then jump a little when I see "Tricky's" beanies. I then remember my plan for today. I literally spring off the floor and get dressed and brush my teeth. I then grab the mystery box and walk over to the girl's dorm. I see Teondra sweeping the halls. "Have you seen Tricky", I say quickly. She smirks.

"I haven't", she says with a twinkle in her eye. I shrug and walk to the entrance.

"Hey Brianna, have you seen Tricky?" She rolls her eyes and air-laughs.

Her smile comes to a stop all of a sudden, as if she is realizing something. Then she shakes her head to herself. She points out the door with her thumb and I give her a small smile, regardless of her somber look. I stroll out the hideout.

I hear scraping and breathing, that gets louder as I walk farther. I reach a cross roads in the alleyway. I turn to my right and I see a dead end.

And Johnny.

I see some girls fingers running though his hair and tugging it, her legs are around his waist. They appear to be kissing. I walk closer until I'm about two meters away. He drags her to the right wall. That is when I see her. Tricky. They are kissing compassionately, definitely tongue. Her glasses slip off her nose and crack, it's ignored. They break apart slowly as if holding on to every word. She then moves to his neck. I want to explode. They part again, this time for good. They smile at each other lovingly.

Now's my chance. I sprint back to the hideout. When I arrive I see Brianna braiding her hair. She looks up, and she figures out what happened from my eyes. I then walk up to her and am about to ask her something when I hear footsteps. I beg with my eyes, she nods. I lean in and kiss her. She stands up and puts her arms around me. The collective gasps I here behind me is enlightening. I ain't finished yet. I release her and turn around. "Ya need somthin', we're kinda busy", I say with a smirk. Brianna never betrays her smiling face. Johnny nods with her eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open. Tricky contorts her lips and sashays away.

AN: Yeah short chapter, whatever. I'll try and post another one soon. Oh and I would like to acknowledge the two guests who have reviewed (unless they are the same person, you never know), thank you for your support!


	6. Chapter 6

The Clan

Chapter 6: The Great Gathering

Disclaimer: Gosh I wish I made money off this story, but doing illegal things on this site isn't recommended

Thump bump. Thump bump. Thump bump. "Sigh."

"Yur so depressin…" Grandpa says lighting a cigarette as he leans casually against the bar.

"Excuse you?" I say as I abruptly stop throwing my tennis ball against the wall. He shakes his head disappointedly.

"…and crazy". I squint in confusion. "The supply closet has windows ya know". My heart skips a beat. "Well I guess I shouldn't give ya too much grief 'bout it, yur prob'ly not the first kid to fall in love, run into your sweet heart makin' love, then go make out with your friend to make 'er jealous", Grandpa says sarcastically.

"Tricky and Johnny were kissing not…"

"And what does kissin' lead ta?" he says motioning with his cigarette. He slumps his head back and takes a puff. He grunts. "Speakin' of the devil…" He mutters as Tricky strolls in.

"Hey Tricky", I say casually. She returns the greeting and flops onto the couch next to me. Grandpa turns huge gales of laughter into a barrage of coughs as he exits the main room. Tricky raises an eyebrow, which makes me want to slap her. She is so clueless. "I need to show you something", I say reaching for the mystery box under the coffee table. I dunk out the contents. Her eyes widen. I hold up a hand to shush her. "I had found these three beanies in some mystery boxes, and then you showed up", her eyes widen in response. I continue "So I was thinking that if you and I…"

"And Johnny", she interjects, "Since he's joining our clan as well", she says with a small smile.

"… and Johnny" I say, trying to hide the jealousy in my voice," could buy mystery boxes and try and find these, tokens, so you Johnny and I could get a good sized clan", I stop talking and wait for her approval.

"That's a great idea, except, mystery boxes cost a lot, so…"

"Well it may take a while, but with the three of us combined, we can do it.'' She nods contently at this.

"3 mystery boxes please", I hand Grandpa the money and he goes to his supply closet. He returns from the supply closet and hand us our mystery boxes. "Yall enjoy" he says halfheartedly. He slumps back in his chair and puts his hands behind his head. I reach to open them, but Tricky stops me.

"Let's wait 'till tonight, so we can tell Johnny." I nod. The surfing teachers only work from 10:00 to 4:00 (peak hours), so we get most of the day off, but Johnny has to work dawn 'till dusk, so it's only fair. _Bet he enjoyed being late this morning_, I think before I can stop myself.

"Look I trust both of you, a lot, but this can't be legit."

"And how would you explain fractions on the hats?"

"Look, both of you, chill!" Johnny and I look at Tricky in surprise. She continues, "This may seem weird to you, but you're just going to have to go with it, okay?" Johnny slumps his head, and nods. "Good", she says softly.

"Wait, what about Brianna, your, your, girlfriend?" Tricky raises her eyebrows on the stutter, and Johnny looks at me expectantly. I bite my lip, and then I shrug casually.

"I just haven't found the right time to ask her, she's really loyal to this clan, so I'm gonna have to be cautious. Tricky and Johnny look satisfied.

"Well I think these meetings don't need to be annual…"

"…we can just have them whenever necessary", I finish for her.

Johnny stands up to leave, then he turns around and says, "Didn't yall want to show me something?" Tricky and I nod and I go grab the mystery boxes. I toss one to Johnny, on to me, and one to Tricky. Johnny opens his first. "Wow, look at this!" Johnny says tossing a plush spaceship into the air. I look at it from a distance to see what the fraction says. My heart drops. 1/500. _You've gotta be kidding me._ Tricky opens her's next, she gets a guitar.

"1/200", she says. _Better than two hundred._ I open my mystery box to find a boom box. I check the fraction.

"1/50", I say aloud. I run my fingers through my hair. This is gonna take forever. Johnny yawns.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed", he says slumping out of the main room. He tosses me the spaceship. Tricky does the same with her guitar.

"You should probably hold on to these, since you're the one who discovered them", Tricky says as she walks out of the room.

"Wait", I say quickly. She spins around in response. "When I came up with this plan, there were a few things I didn't consider. These numbers are huge, what am I going to do with all these tokens? And what if these aren't the only character tokens? That will be even more space we'll need." Tricky contorts her face.

"Everyone gets a locker and a trunk in their sleeping quarters, so you can put them there. And if you run out of space then you can store them in Johnny, Brianna, and I's. And when people come, we can throw away the old tokens and we can use their lockers and trunks for storage." My mouth gapes open, she definitely thought this through.

"Well, thanks for the insurance." I say with a smile.

"Oh and by the way..." Tricky says carefully. "Johnny and I are dating…"

I put on the best damn fake smile ever and say, "It's pretty obvious" She looks at me in surprise." But I'm happy for you" I then look at her seriously. "Although beware, if you break his heart, I'll kill you." She twists her lips in amusement at this, just like she did when she saw me kissing Brianna. She must have thought that was pretty funny. While I watch her leave, my stomach twits, in disgust.

So for the next few weeks we buy as many mystery boxes as we can. We surf the subways in all of our spare time and we use that collected money to buy mystery boxes, we never do find any other tokens, maybe that's a sign. I eventually ask Brianna if she wants to join, and she says yes. It turns out the plush spaceship is more common than the other tokens, because there are so many, but we do find all fifty of the boom boxes before the others.

AN: Well I don't know about yall but I'm glad that we have finally unlocked a new character; I do like Tricky, but new people in stories keeps things interesting. I do want to say thanks to lovecolored for her review, it was very encouraging. I do want to point out that this story


	7. Chapter 7

The Clan

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is getting tedious, but whatever. The game and the characters aren't mine.

AN: This chapter is from Johnny's perspective.

"What is all the fucking noise?" says Brianna covering her ears in vain. She looks through the eye piece on the gate. She snickers. "Well whadaya know another visitor…" Tricky pipes up at this, she then turns her head to smile knowingly at Jake. He appears not to notice her as he tightens the strings on his hoodie. She then looks at me confused. I shrug my shoulders and shake my head. Jake hasn't been hanging out with Tricky lately, or talking to her for that matter, it's weird, and they used to be pretty tight. Is it because of me?

"Is this person holding a stereo by chance?" Jake asks Brianna. She nods and smiles in excitement. I raise my eyebrows, then I nod to myself in recognition, this must be the person with the stereo that we called.

"…well, whatever." Brianna says pushing the lever at her side. It screeches loudly as we all look forward expectantly. The gate comes up allowing the four of us to see the person. He has one hand on his hip and an eyebrow rose. He spins the stereo on his shoulder.

"Yo, was sup?'' he says sauntering into our hideout. As he enters we stare at each other awkwardly.

"Hi…" we all reply, not knowing what else to say.

"Geez, yall are awkward. Psst, whatever. Got any food?"

"Um…" Is all we say.

"Um, yes, um, no?" He continues to stare at us. "No answer, whatever, I see how it is. Wait, is that a kitchen I see down the hall?"

"No don't…!" I say quickly, a little louder then I intended. He puffs his lip out in annoyance.

"Alright, what's going on?" My Dad says storming into the room. He's all glares.

Jake takes the initiative. "Well, this guy…"Jake says motioning at the new guy.

"Fresh, my name is Fresh." he says acting like it is the most obvious thing in the world. He continues. "But you could call me The Man, I would settle for either."

"Alright, Fresh." Dad says choosing for him. "Have you come to join our clan of Subway Surfers?"

Fresh looks at him seriously, "Yes, but, um, sir, I need to make sure of something." Asher nods signaling for him to continue. Fresh looks hesitant. "I need to make sure there isn't any racial discrimination going on 'round here.''My Dad stares at him. "I've had some issues in the past." Dad nods.

"I'll be right back", he mutters as he walks out of the room. We all stare at the floor awaiting his return, except for Grandpa, he leans in in anticipation. It makes me smile, he'd rather listen in on some drama then smoke crack any day. Jake is giving him one of his infamous looks. I don't blame him, that racist old man will ruin everything.

When he comes back I can't say I'm that surprised as he gestures for Grandma to enter. She stares at Fresh head on. Her short, graying dreads whip like cobras as she walks closer to him. She looks down at him through her undersized glasses. Fresh looks taken aback, but stares at her with the same velocity.

"I am the leader of this clan." She says clearly. She then exits the room as if she is sure that has convinced him.

She was right.

"Wait a sec; what score do I have to get again?" The four of us groan in unison.

"That's the ninth time he's asked!" Brianna mutters annoyed.

"Tenth actually", Jake mutters back.

Tricky sighs,"You need a score of 10,000 to be considered to be let in to the clan."

Fresh nods understandingly. "Why do I have to spray paint, what's the point?"

I choose to answer that one. "We do it for several reasons actually. The tags help us mark our territory and to remind our clan where we have run before."I look to Fresh to see if he understood but he is too busy laughing and making in appropriate fart noises. I roll my eyes.

Tweet! All five of us spin around to see not one, but two cops barreling toward us, with two dogs apiece. Slightly stunned by the weird occurrence, Fresh freezes for a few seconds. When they are only a few meters away he snaps out of his trance and tosses Tricky his spray paint can, and goes off sprinting, with Jake, Brianna, Tricky, and I in tow.

He's actually not that bad. Not as good as Tricky, and definitely not as good as Jake, but I'd classify him as pretty good, like as good as me. I hear cursing to my left. I turn my head to see Brianna huphing and puffing irritably. She hates running, which is pretty common knowledge in our clan. I bet even if you gave her unlimited hover boards to use while she subway surfs she probably would still choose not to. She claims it makes her diaphragm hurt, which is probably one of the reasons she chose to be a guard. It was a good choice though. She's smart, practical, and without a doubt completely capable of doing the hands on aspects of the job. It's no wonder she became head guard after only two years. I look over at Jake, who is keeping a steady pace slightly in front of her. His eyes are glowing with joy and excitement, which makes me smile. He loves subway surfing, it's his life. Along with him being the best friend I've ever had, he's also the best person who could have ever taught me. I don't think I would be as good as I am today if it hadn't been for him. I think Grandpa is going to make Jake his successor after he retires as head teacher, he's his little prodigy, and everyone knows it. Out of nowhere, I hear a gasp. It's Tricky. I reach out and pat her arm affectionately, I know why she's so frightened, and it makes my heart clench with guilt. I had been so stupid. I turn to look at one of Fresh's pursuers, the red head guy. I can't help but think, if it hadn't been for Jake…

I then take a look at his partner. She's as tall as the he is, and has greasy black hair tied in a messy bun; she must have been in a rush, as if she couldn't wait to get to chasing Fresh. Fresh slows his pace; he appears to be getting tired. And apparently, I'm not the only one who notices. Suddenly, the woman with the greasy hair and the red head man release their dogs. But instead of pouncing him, they use there studded collars to slash at the back of his calves, right on a main artery. He howls in pain as he staggers to the ground. Pools surround his split leg. I look in front of me; I see Tricky's eyes morph into the size of plates. Mine do the same when I see what she's looking at. Brianna has put Jake on her shoulders, but I don't think she'll be able to support him much longer though because Jake is acting like an orangutan on marijuana. Kinda like Grandpa, but whiter.

In a flash, Jake leaps off Brianna's shoulders. He plummets off his roof and lands right onto of the red head's back. Jake then shoves a gas packet into the greasy haired lady's face. He then stuffs one into the red head's face who was still in shock after getting jumped on. They are out before they hit the ground. Everyone's mouth drops open.

Fresh looks like he's gonna pass out, which wouldn't surprise me; he's losing a lot of blood.

"Black people are still better." He mutters, causing his nose to bleed.

AN: Well, that's Fresh! And as for the next story's format, the next chapter will also be from different perspective**s **then Jake, but after that I plan to just go back to normal. What's your opinion of Fresh? Like having new characters perspectives? Can't wait for a specific character? Feel free to review. Lastly, if you like Spiderman, and my writing, check out my new story, the Rift, it seems to be enjoyed. Lastly, thanks for continuing to read. Later.


	8. Chapter 8

The Clan

Chapter 8: All Clear

Disclaimer: Not my app, not my problem

AN: Sorry that took so long, I was busy. This chapter has three (plus a memory) sections; the first one is from Brianna's perspective, the second is from Johnny's perspective, and the last is from Jake's. Enjoy!

"_Ah man, he's losing a lot of blood."_

"_Nah shit!"_

"_Alright, c'mon guys, we don't have time for this, let's just go and carry him back to the hideout."_

"_Yeah, well, I'm no doctor, but I don't think we should …"_

"_Let's go!"_

"Well Brianna, you needn't worry, Fresh will be quite alright, we've pumped some new blood in to his system, wrapped his leg, he's all set, he just needs his rest.", Jerome says, patting Fresh's bed, causing Fresh to snort in his sleep. I nod curtly as I walk out of the room. _Would it have killed him to work any faster?_ _Man I hate hospitals._ As I slam the door closed I see Tricky jogging towards me with a stressed look on her face. She skirts to a stop a few paces in front of me.

"You, you left, the, the place", she says, clearly out of breath. "Does that mean he's okay?"

I roll my eyes. "Fresh is fine, now get out of my way." I say shoving past her. She makes an exasperated sound.

"What's your problem? Why do you have to act like such a bitch all the time?'' She yells behind me. I stop dead in my tracks and whirl around, and glare at her.

"What's my problem?" I say with an eyebrow raised. "What's your problem? Does it make you sad that we're not best buddies? That Jake has realized what a manipulative bitch you are? Sweet heart, the only person in this clan who legitimally likes you is Johnny, but he likes everybody."

Tricky looks at me shell shocked, which doesn't surprise me, most people can't handle the truth, especially when I'm the messenger. She contorts her lips. "Ya know Brianna; you can call me manipulative all you want, as if we are so different, but actually, you and I are truly one and the same." Tricky pauses, daring me to deny it. I don't. She smiles sweetly. "I know the only reason you're dating Jake is to piss me off and to get Johnny jealous." She says with a malicious smile. I lean in close to her and mimic her villainous grin.

"I'd say it worked."

Pat-pat-clunk. Pat-pat-clunk.

"Hey" I say, plopping next to Jake, who picks up another skipping stone and sighs. Sensing his sorrow, I put my arm around him. "Ya know, it's not your fault." I say cautiously.

Jake throws the stone in his hand into the Chicago and glares at me. "Whose fault is it then?" There is silence. "Exactly." He says somberly. He chucks another stone into the river just as violently, causing massive ripples. He stands up and begins to pace. "If it weren't for me, Fresh wouldn't have gotten hurt, if it weren't for me…"

"We would have never met Fresh, or Tricky, and we wouldn't be forming this clan together." I finish for him. He shakes his head.

"Oh Johnny, come on, get your head out of the clouds! Can't you see? It's not that I don't want them here, I really do, but I can't stand to see them in danger!" He rubs his temples with his fingers "It's all my fault!"

"Is that why?" I say inquisitively "Is that why you're avoiding Tricky? You're that guilty?"

Jake shakes his head. "What, what? No, no." He says slightly confused.

I then have an epiphany. How could I not have seen it? "Jake I know you wouldn't ever do that." He raises his eyebrows, clearly confused. I continue. "I know you aren't the kind of person to try and steal Tricky from me." He freezes in shock. I give him a small smile. "Ya know, it's okay, I'm not going to be that guy, you can still hang out with her, I'm giving you the all clear, just, well…"

"Have some boundaries?" Jake infers. I nod and air laugh as Jake hops off the subway terminal's roof.

_He doesn't know the half of it_, I think as I walk back to the hideout.

When I arrive, I wave at the gates so Brianna knows it's me. As I stroll into the hideout I see Brianna wildling a stick furiously. I try not to shudder; it must be that time again. I start to tread lighter. She looks up at me.

"I know you're there.'' She says heatedly. I hold my hands up in defense.

"Heh heh, okay." I say backing up some more. "Look, if you need a heating pad, you can just, ask." Brianna gives me her mad face and throws the newly whittled weapon at my head, which I barely dodge as I run out of the room laughing.

I come to a stop once I reach the hospital. I then take a deep breath. "It's go time, game face." I shoulder the door open. _It's time to face Fresh. _

"Yo wassup bro?" Fresh says turning away from _Tricky, _who smiles tentatively. I hold back an eye roll. I am not in mood.

Tricky interjects. "Great news Jake, Fresh has agreed to join our clan!" Fresh nods and gives me two thumbs up. I am relieved, but irritated at the same time. _That's my job bitch!_

"Wait, where's Jerome?" I say worriedly as I scan the room. It would be very bad if he heard of our plans.

"Don't worry, he's bus…" She explains, but is interrupted by Fresh's loud snoring. We exchange smirks.

AN: Well, I'm just going to leave it at that. As I told you before, the next chapter will be back to normal (Jake's perspective). Also, don't expect a new chapter for another week, 'cause I'll be doing mission work (no Wi-Fi). Later.


End file.
